Drive-By
by Moreanswers24
Summary: This was not how Fiyero had planned for the day to go. With all their kids out of the house for the day, he believed this to be the perfect timing to have some alone time with Elphaba. Unfortunately, Fiyero should have already known by now that his plans usually don't go the way he planned them.
**A.N: Hello all, hope all are well. So, I was going to do an angsty one-shot where people would probably try to hunt me down, either by pitchforks or flying monkeys and that isn't what i wanted to happen to me, so I wrote this instead. Hopefully tomatoes will not be thrown at me, but if some do happen to hit me or be thrown at me, it is completely fine. Well, I hope you enjoy. *hides in a dark cave***

 **Disclaimer: Since I was only 5 when Wicked came out, I thought that for my 18th birthday they would give me the rights. Unfortunately, I'm still waiting and until then, I don't own Wicked or it's characters. I do, however, own the awkward situations I put them in.**

* * *

This was not how Fiyero had planned for the day to go.

With three kids and two jobs, it had been a long time since Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular had had some quality time together alone. The last time had been a little over two years ago when Elphaba had orchestrated a weekend that was entirely free of children and devoid of having to go to work. Of course, about eight weeks after that, when Elphaba had been sent home from work after some dizzy and nausea spells, they found out Elphaba was pregnant again.

After that, there wasn't much of an opportunity or want for _that_ type of quality time.

So when their youngest child was off at a play group with their neighbor down the road, their oldest was still at a slumber party with her friends at school, and their middle child was…well Fiyero didn't exactly _know_ where their middle child, Liir was, but as long as he wasn't inside, things might work out.

* * *

Elphaba was currently at the kitchen table, grading test papers from her class that she taught at the school, and it gave Fiyero the perfect access.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck gently and leaning on her, beginning to kiss down her neck whispering, "What are you doing?"

Elphaba seemingly ignored him, continuing to grade papers, but after Fiyero put more pressure in the kisses shivered slightly, "N-nothing. What are y-you doing, besides attempting to distract me from my work."

Fiyero chuckled, "Oh nothing, just bored." He began to nibble on her ear, "Because, you know, the kids are all gone and it's just you and me." He intertwined their fingers, taking the pen out of her hand.

It was when Elphaba stood up and led him to the couch, stroking his cheek and muttering affectionately, "You scandalicious idiot," that Fiyero knew he had her. She kissed him softly and the lust, need, and affection that had been held back for 2 years, 3 months, and 19 days (not that Fiyero was counting or anything) quickly took over. Neither of them complained at all.

They were so into it, that about ten minutes and all of their clothes ending up on the floor later, they did not hear the front door open. Nor did they hear the quiet laughter of their middle child, Liir, as he waved his friends goodbye.

They did, however, hear Liir's horrified scream as he saw what his parents were doing on the couch.

Fiyero had never seen Elphaba turn dark green as quickly as she did in that moment, quickly pushing him off of her and using her clothes to cover herself as she ran upstairs to their room.

He chuckled awkwardly, using a pillow to cover himself, and looked at Liir who was getting paler by the minute, "So...how are you and your friends?"

* * *

After two hours and thirty minutes of heated discussion, not something Fiyero had thought he would be doing when he and Elphaba had started to make-out and do other stuff on the couch, he now sat in Liir's room at his desk as Liir looked anywhere but his eyes.

Fiyero gulped and took a deep breath, "So, Liir, buddy, we need to have a little chat. A father and son kind of chat."

If Fiyero didn't think it was possible for Liir to pale even more, he was proved wrong as the eight year old looked around the room. "So, buddy, when two people love each other very, very much, they show that love by...they show that love by having sex with one another. Now, when this all happens the…the man, if there is one in that relationship…um, he uses his-."

Whether it was by divine intervention or just excellent timing, Linny, Elphaba's and Fiyero's youngest child, toddled into the room and catapulted herself into Fiyero's lap, "Daddy! Daddy! I back now. Did you miss me?"

Liir let out a sigh of relief and was just about to walk about the door, when Fiyero kissed Linny's head, told her to wait downstairs and then closed the door.

"Look buddy, I know how awkward it was for you to walk in on your mom and I. I'm sorry you had to see it, but I just want you to know if you have anything you need or want to ask me, I am completely here for you. Your mom is too."

Liir looked around some more, obviously still embarrassed and uneasy about this whole situation, but nodded slowly, "T-thanks dad," he stuttered, "Can I go now?"

Fiyero nodded, "Unless you want me to show you what your mom wanted me to show you. With the banana and the bagel?" He chuckled as he saw Liir's head shake rapidly. "Go clean up for dinner then, I'll be down in a second."

Liir ran out of the room and Fiyero followed him, being stopped by a pair of green arms wrapped around his waist, "Thank you for doing that, my sweet. I just didn't want things to be awkward between the three of us."

Fiyero laughed, "I think that line has already been crossed, sweetheart, but its no problem. Even if it was a little earlier than we wanted to discuss that with him, at least he knows he can come to talk to us. We can move on." He turned around and kissed her softly, "And maybe, later tonight, when the kids are asleep and we are in our room, the door locked, no one else around, we can continue having a little more fun."

Elphaba chuckled and just as she was going to retort back, Linny began to scream, "MOMMY! DADDY! LIIR PUSHED ME OFF THE COUCH AND WON'T LET ME GET BACK ON!"

Fiyero winced and laughed nervously, "Well, maybe not move on just yet. Now, about tonight."

Elphaba laughed and kissed his cheek, "Nope, not happening."

Fiyero pouted and followed her downstairs. Let the countdown begin again.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you liked it (or hated it)**


End file.
